The Mystery Machine Drug Bust: AGAIN!
by ToastMmHot
Summary: The time has come once again. The gang are stopped again by the police. This time there are two dead dogs and marijuana sitting in the backseat of the the van. Was it murder, or was it an overdose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am of course not the creator of Scooby Doo, and I do not own anything of the franchise, just this fanfic

**Disclaimer:** I am of course not the creator of Scooby Doo, and I do not own anything of the franchise, just this fanfic.

**Side note: **I was inspired to write this sequel because of the reviews I received. Though some thought the plot was sub par, many of the reviewers agreed that it was funny. And that story STILL makes me laugh – even today! I hope this one can live up to be better than or just as good as the original.

--

"**The Mystery Machine Drug Bust: AGAIN" **

It was another mystery-solving night for the courageous teens: Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne. Even their friendly canine, Scooby Doo, took part in the spooky adventure that had just unfolded. It was the case of the "fainting popstar". Many had believed that a ghost was haunting the poor celebrity. But thanks to the smart thinking of the gang, they uncovered the real solution. She was anorexic like 50 percent of other teenage starlets.

And now they drove alone in the mystery machine late at night. With the death of Velma – weeks prior – the gang had found a new team member, Scrappy Doo.

"Boy am I hungry. Solving _that _mystery has inspired me to eat more. Let's pull over." Daphne admitted. She rubbed her small stomach. Freddy smiled and placed his palm on her stomach. "Remember to eat smartly. Any kinds of food will affect the baby." He began to hum lowly as his hand caressed Daphne's belly.

Daphne knocked his hand off of her stomach. "The police told you to stop, Freddy. Stop." Daphne flinched, nearly knocking herself into the window. She held onto the car-door tightly. Where was he getting this baby nonsense from? The two weren't even together. Fred moved his hand off of Daphne's chest and slowly inserted it through the front of his pants. Daphne watched with horror, now desperately trying to open the door. She reached for the "unlock doors" button near the handle, but Fred had managed to break the button.

"Like, what's going on?" Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy popped up. They were in the back of the van. Fred instantly took his hand out of his pants and put it back onto the steering wheel. Daphne was glued to her door.

"Nothing guys. Daphne is still a little scared from the mystery." Fred answered simply. He placed his hand on top of Daphne's. "It's alright. I'm here. I'll never leave you. Never." Daphne held in the tears but began to shake.

There was a huge spotlight placed onto the Mystery Machine from behind. "Zoinks, it's the coppers! Let's hit it, man!" Shaggy proposed. "No. no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Daphne began to hit everything in the mystery machine. It was very similar to the behavior of Velma.

"Calm down Daph, you have to be careful. The baby." Fred kept insisting. "Please…stop with—this. There is no baby." she whispered. The police car pulled in front of the mystery machine, while it was still in motion.

Fred stomped on the brakes and the machine stopped promptly. The police officer and what seemed like an assistant stepped out of their car and made their way to the driver's window. Fred rowed down the window.

"Hey, you're those kids. The uh…mystery solvers. Yeah, I thought you were some crack smoking vandals. How are you?" Smoke was literally pouring out from the windows.

Freddy chuckled, as did the others. "No, officer. We were just driving along. We just solved a mystery."

"That's nice, that's nice," the police officer noticed the smoke pouring from the vehicle, "Do y'all mind stepping out of the car? There appears to be some sort of gas problem. It's nothing I'm sure."

The gang reluctantly exited the mystery machine and stepped aside. The police officer and his assistant began to examine the vehicle. There was a sudden gasp after they had opened the back double-doors.

"There appears to be two dead dogs in your backseat. And there's drugs splattered all around their bodies. Someone must've broken in, killed your dogs, and put drugs there to give us evidence." The policeman informed. Fred gasped. Shaggy gasped. Daphne paused and then gasped.

"Why would someone murder Scooby? And that other dog? This looks like another mystery we have to solve." Fred announced. Daphne rolled her eyes. The damn dogs had obviously overdosed. There was no mystery.

"It appears so, kids. Someone killed your dogs AND placed drugs in your backseat. Any ideas of who it could have been?" the policeman rubbed his chin.

Daphne leaned on her hip. This was ridiculous. The policeman took some photos of the devastating scene inside of the mystery machine. He went back to the group and gave them his latest verdict.

"Alright. I'm going to have to check you guys, again. Place your hands on your car, if you want. Sorry, it's our dumb procedure. But you kids are obviously innocent." The officer ordered.

Fred, Shaggy, and Daphne faced the mystery machine and placed their hands onto the side. The officer began doing the routine check for any sort of possessions. After checking Fred, he moved on to do Daphne. "Oh, be careful officer. She's carrying our baby." Fred warned. Daphne closed her eyes in annoyance as the officer checked her. Lastly, the police officer checked Shaggy. But he found a bag of marijuana in Shaggy's left pocket.

The gang gasped again. This time Daphne didn't even bother.

"It appears that the suspect has also placed drugs in your pocket, son. I'm sorry." The officer apologized.

"Zoinks, I thought they were mine!" Shaggy laughed, "Right Scoob?" there was no response like usual. Shaggy noticed Scooby's dead body, rotting inside of the vehicle. "Oh," he laughed.

"No, they're not yours, son. You were framed. Anyway, you kids better get some sleep. So I'll let you guys off for the night but you have to come see me tomorrow morning. We need to find out what happened." The police man proposed.

"You've got it officer. Goodnight." Fred waved and smiled. The policeman got into his car and began to drive off.

Daphne sat on the ground, thinking over the whole horrible situation. Were Fred and the other idiots? They agreed to meet with the officer again, when clearly the drugs were theirs. It wasn't a mystery. It was stupidity.

Fred leaned against the mystery machine, staring at Daphne. He loved her so much. And he knew that their love would grow as it would get closer to the due date for the baby.

Shaggy dragged Scooby and Scrappy out of the car and heaved them into nearby bushes. He took a long pause as he stared at his old pal. "Bye!" he said and walked away.

--

What will happen to the gang? With Scooby and Scrappy "mysteriously" murdered and drugs placed near their bodies, will the gang ever find out what really happened? Will Daphne lose her mind? Is she really pregnant (No)? Find out in chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am of course not the creator of Scooby Doo, and I do not own anything of the franchise, just this fanfic

"**The Mystery Machine Drug Bust: AGAIN – Part II" **

It was now the next morning. The gang had parked the mystery machine on the side of the road for the night. Now they were all together at the police station to "solve the mystery". Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy sat inside the police station, watching all of the important people pass by.

"Alright gang, let's just be calm. If anything happens, we can just blame Velma." Fred pointed out. Shaggy scratched his head, "Like, who?"

"Don't be stupid Freddy," Daphne protested, "We can't blame her any longer. She's dead. We're completely screwed this time."

"At least we have each other. That's all that matters." said Fred.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. I'm tired of your dumb shit." Daphne said coldly.

The police officer from the previous night approached the gang. There was a sad expression on his face. Fred gasped. Shaggy gasped. Daphne folded her legs and waited to see what other BS would come.

"Alright kids, it seems that we have a legit case. I and my team are out to find the criminals who have set you up. It will take up to five years. So in the meanwhile…you kids are set to go home." He explained.

"Gee, thank you, officer. We will see you in five years!" Fred waved. Shaggy laughed. "Zoinks, I'm pretty sure they were our drugs, man."

"No, they have you tricked. That's how criminals work, son." The officer reassured Shaggy.

Daphne was fed up. She stood up and handled the police officer by his collar. Fred gasped. Shaggy gasped.

"Officer, I have solved the…" she sighed, "mystery. There is no mystery. We smoke weed in our truck to pass time. We are teenagers with nothing better to do. I have smoked pounds upon pounds with all of them. We even give them to our dog. So yes, _we _are the criminals. If you couldn't tell already, Shaggy is high at the moment. We're pretty fucked up individuals. So please, officer, arrest us. I would also like to add that I'm sick and tired of Fred touching me and sexually harassing me. He even thinks that I'm pregnant with his child. Do us all a favor, lock us up. And please put me in a separate cell." Daphne admitted.

The police officer rubbed his chin and looked at the gang. Fred smiled and simply waved. Shaggy was rocking back and forth in his chair and laughing. "Nah, I don't see it." The officer finished. It was unbelievable! Daphne sat back down and shook frantically.

"Officer," Fred began, "I think we really know what happened now. Right, Shag?" Fred proposed. Shaggy fell out of his seat and flat on the floor. "I'm listening," he replied. Daphne just had to hear this explanation.

Fred began. "Well, it all began with our latest mystery. After we found out that the famous popstar, Riley Vryus, was actually starving herself, we all went out to eat. At dinner, Daphne kept saying weird things. She seemed out of it, officer. Shaggy and I were scared. She even threatened Scooby and that other dog--"

"What the hell?! He's lying, officer!" Daphne stood back up. "Go on, son." The police officer said to Fred.

Fred took a seat now and began to cry. "It was just so sad, officer. And Daphne tried to get rid of our baby too. And I guess she really did seek vengeance on Scooby and that other dog. Because when you found us, they were dead! And she must've put drugs there to throw us all off!" tears rolled down Fred's face. Shaggy began to cry too, but only because he was high.

There was a moment of silence. Daphne slowly walked backwards from the small crowd. She was in complete shock. Fred loved her? He lied and basically turned her into the police. Daphne was suddenly starting to think that Velma had the right idea.

"Shame on you, little lady." The police officer said to Daphne, feet away. "You set up these poor individuals instead of seeking help for your own drug-related problems."

"Are you all retarded? Do you all need mental help?!" Daphne continued to protest.

"Zoinks, Daphne, you're a bitch." Shaggy confronted.

"Zoinks, Shaggy, go to rehab." Daphne replied. She meandered around the room in disbelief.

Two officers came out with police cuffs. Daphne eyed them and ran out of the police station. Fred and Shaggy gasped. The policemen followed her outside, along with Shaggy and Fred. Daphne eventually reached a dead end. There was a steel fence. Thinking quickly, she attempted to climb over it. However, a police car struck the fence just as she began to climb, so she fell and died. Fred, Shaggy, and the police made their way to the bloody scene. They looked over her body.

"She was a crazy one, that girl." The police officer said.

"You know, I don't think she was pregnant after all…" Fred scratched his head. Shaggy stood laughing.

"Well kids, it looks like you've done it again. You've solved the mystery!" the police officer confirmed.

Fred chuckled. "We've solved yet another mystery, gang…or…Shaggy." Fred said. The only one being left in the whole group were himself and Shaggy. "Let's celebrate kids. How about pancakes?" Fred and Shaggy nodded fierecely and the whole group left to go get breakfast. Unaware that the "criminal" was captured, police cars continued to swarm the area, tracking over Daphne's body several times.

The End.


End file.
